Feathers
by Dark Prophet17
Summary: Yazoo is sent on a mission to assassinate a girl who hoards secrets that Kadaj doesn't want exposed. Unexpectedly he becomes the girl's bodyguard. Will he be able to kill her? Or will he have to choose between blood or love? Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Yayyy! My second story! This is a Yazooxoc romance fic. I really love Yazoo from Advent Children, along with Kadaj, but Yazoo seems the grumpy type and that'd be interesting to write about. This is a major AU. It takes place after the movie, but they are all still alive (obviously). I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter One

Loud music blared from the speakers, the base turned up high as the screaming people who sang fell on deaf ears. Blue and white lights flashed continuously, the only light in the pitch black room, crowded with dancing peoples. Metal cages hung from the wall, filled with exotic dancers who flashed between the bright lights. Hands rose to the air, jumping up and down with the beat, grinding their hips to one another as the scent of sex, pot, and alcohol filled the air.

And yet there he sat, alone, watching the defects of humanity portray themselves in this occupied room as he sipped on his vodka. His silver side bangs fell over his scowling turquoise eyes, scanning the room vigorously. The man wore a long leather black tunic, a zipper going all the way up to his neck down the middle of it, but parted at the legs to create more movement. Black metal shoulder pads covered his top with black buckles crossing in the front and back to keep them into place. Knee length leather boots covered his black leather pants, buckles covering the strings to keep them from falling off.

Confused glances were cast his way at his battle armor. The man scared them off with his scowls and if that didn't work he'd growl. Yet, a woman danced next to him, giving him winks here and there while sliding her hands all over her body as she flicked her tongue at him. He looked away, his face set in a disgusted look. He focused his eyes on the entrance, desperately trying to pretend he didn't notice the slut nearby. _God damn it! Where is he…?_

Finally his eyes came upon another silver haired man wearing the same uniform, yet instead of being modest his zipper was down to expose his nicely built chest and his hair was cut short and spiked. The other chuckled softly as he walked toward the scowling one who kept trying to shield his eyes from the sleazy woman near him with his long hair.

"You're late," he began as the other sat down.

The other smirked as he crossed his arms. "I'm always late."

"Unfortunately…" His hands rubbed his temples slowly while his eyes closed. "What's the report?"

"Not one for chit chat, Yazoo?"

Yazoo opened his eyes to slits. "Not when we have a mission to complete, Loz. By the way, I heard you failed your part."

Loz looked away angrily. "It wasn't my fault!"

Yazoo sighed as he rolled his eyes. "It's never your fault, is it Loz?"

Loz quickly stood, his hands balled into fists, ready for attack. "It's not my fault that I can't be as perfect as you, Yazoo! Maybe if I didn't have a sex life like you, I could be just as good!"

Yazoo drew out his gun blade, Velvet Nightmare, from his belt while Loz drew his Dual Hound. Those around them didn't take any notice (most of them were too intoxicated). Loz sneered as he stared at his brother, who scowled in response.

"I always wondered if you were gay," started Loz. "Such long hair… you always looked so feminine. I was surprised that I didn't find any make up in your room when I raided it!"

Yazoo fired, the bullet just grazing the side of Loz's cheek and going into the far wall opposite them. Loz's eyes widened as Yazoo smirked, sitting down gracefully. "Let's not fight, Brother. You bring news from little brother, right? Please, do tell…"

Loz put away his weapon as he muttered, "You're surprisingly happy all of a sudden."

Yazoo downed the rest of his drink and sneered. "What were you doing in my room?"

"So, isn't this a nice club? I see a couple girls behind you! They're eyeing you! Maybe you should go up and dance with them! Oh! Kadaj misses you so much! He sends his blessings-"

"That's enough," Yazoo said casually as he held up his hand. "What does Kadaj ask of me? You're supposed to give me the next part of the mission. That is why you called me here, right?"

Loz frowned. "I'm afraid we're stuck on the same part. Like you said before… I failed."

Yazoo leaned forward, his smirk gone and his eyes slits. "What are you saying?"

"Kadaj wants you to take her out. He refuses to give up… says that we can't move on until we have her blood- something or the other like that."

"So he wants me to finish what was supposed to be your mission?"

Loz nodded sullenly. "Yeah. You know… you can always get the directions right from Kadaj. I'm sure-"

"No," Yazoo interrupted, his eyes downcast.

Loz leaned forward, his expression was surprisingly warm and filled with concern for his brother, who appeared to be in some spiritual pain. "And why not, little brother? What ever it is, you can tell me…"

Yazoo's eyes met his, the sadness in them was unbearable. "No… you know the reason… why I can't return…"

Loz nodded, knowingly. "The target is Riku Kaori, oldest daughter of Lord Kyonkichi Kaori," he said as he drew out a picture of the girl from under his coat. Yazoo turned toward the image, his eyes skimming over her long raven hair and her violet eyes. She was carrying a bow and arrow, wearing a black kimono, her cheeks red. "She's seventeen years and is a black belt in most martial arts. They know of the assassin so it'll be tricky, but knowing you, you'll have no qualms accomplishing it and leaving no traces." Loz took out a blue print of the building and unrolled it onto the table, allowing Yazoo to do what he does best.

Yazoo nodded. Loz smirked as he watched his brother mumble to himself, using his fingers to count whatever he was trying to configure. Yazoo stroked his chin abstractly, his eyebrows leaning forward in obvious displeasure. "Are there any security cameras?"

"Several. You won't be able to just enter the place without being noticed, if that's what you're planning."

"What about security guards?"

"They surround the entire premises. Most of the time they roam the hallways. Too many for you to take out, that's for sure."

Yazoo leaned forward, examining the map. _Dining room… located by the kitchen and the library… secret passage behind left bookcase leads up to the father's room… bedroom on fourth floor next to dojo… secret staircase leads to basement… exit out of hidden door…_ "Are the secret entrances locked from the inside?"

"Every single one of them!" Loz crossed his arms, becoming amused with his brother's apparent frustration.

"Are there any apartments across from her room?"

Loz chuckled. "It's in the country." Yazoo scowled and Loz began to laugh once again. "Now you can see why I had issues with completing the assignment!"

"No, all I can see is your laziness," muttered Yazoo as his leather gloved fingers skimmed over the blue print. He smirked when his hands found her bedroom. "I'm sure she has bodyguards, right Loz?"

Loz thought to himself, rubbing his chin absent mindedly as he leaned back in his chair. He shook his head as he answered, "No, I don't think she does. At least not right now. After my previous attack, they just might get one, though." Loz turned to Yazoo, who had an evil, psychotic look in his eye. "You're thinking about that, aren't you? Why do you like one-on-one combat so much? You're just as crazy as little brother!"

"No," Yazoo said softly, "it's not that. They **WILL **need a bodyguard. If they have any sense in them, they'll understand that she'll have no match for you or me. And they'll hire Cloud."

Loz groaned. "You're still mad about that! It was like two years ago! You seriously need to get a life…"

Yazoo smirked. "This time I will defeat him though, and the mission will be complete. We'll finally have our reunion…"

**The more reviews i get the sooner i'll update! So... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's ch. 2! Sorry for taking forever! I've been busy! I gots me a boyfriend, too! I'm so happy! We've been friends since freshman year so things are weird... Anyway, READ!**

Chapter Two

The birds sang sweetly with the chimes, the wind dancing with the leaves. The light poured in through the window, the tan curtains pulled to the side. Water from the fountain trickled towards the bed, a combination of jade green curtains, blankets, and pillows with golden bars at the head, feet, and top holding the canopy together. Small white birds flew in through the window, landing on desks and playing in the water on the marble floor.

A pale hand reached out through the curtains that hovered over the bed towards a bird on the wooden night stand. The bird slowly hopped towards the hand, noticing the bits of bread and sun flower seeds it held. It slowly pecked at the food, hesitant as to what the hand would do. The being confined behind the curtains clucked and whistled, drawing the bird's interest. After the food was gone the bird hopped onto the hand and was slowly brought into the captivity of the curtains.

There was a knock at the door. The bird chirped and flew away as the door opened, a woman wearing a dark blue kimono entering quickly, her body could be seen trembling. She bowed low, keeping her eyes downcast, and her dark straight hair flopping forward. "My lady, your… father has arrived. He wishes to speak with you." The young woman glanced upward briefly, her eyes filled with curiosity and fear.

There was a rustle of blankets, making the woman look downward quickly. "Go ahead and send him in," the soft voice replied, her graceful hand could be seen brushing her black hair through the awning. "I wonder what he wants..."

The woman nodded and quickly walked toward the door, opening it for an elderly man and then exiting, closing the door as quietly as possible behind her.

The man walked towards the bed, stepping on water, feathers, and flower petals as he made his way toward her. He was tall and thin, his white hair cropped and his glasses making his face look oval, dark circles were under his eyes. The man stopped before the bed and smiled softly as his eyes fell on the girl inside. "You should learn how to pick up after yourself," he said with that smile as he looked around the room.

Violet eyes lifted, dark lashes fluttering lightly as the orbs narrowed. "My room is none of your concern."

He raised an eyebrow as he cocked his head ever so slightly. "And what will happen when the birds' wastes become overbearing? Will your room be none of my concern then?"

The girl smirked. "Then, I guess if you so desire, I'll have you clean it up with your tongue."

The man chuckled, his wrinkles rising up with his wide smile as the girl's smirk turned into a soft smile. "I guess you haven't changed at all past these many years. How is your health?"

The girl sighed as she looked away, her hair shielding her face from his view, yet the man frowned anyway and his eyes took upon a worried look. "Not well," she answered, her voice strained and filled with grief. "My bones ache and my cough worsens as the days past. I'm sorry to say that the treatment didn't work. It's back. All that money gone to waste..."

The man shook his head, sighing as he sat down in a golden chair next to the window. He gazed out the window, his face highlighted by the sun's light rays. "To think it happens just once a year. And every year it grows worse. Maybe staying in this room, cooped up with hardly any sunlight affects you so."

"What do you expect," a gruff voice replied, filled with malice. "I'm… different. The servants cower in my presence. What do you think the guards will do?"

The man waved her off, ignoring her words. "I think the assassination attempt has affected your health, as well. You need someone to look after you."

The girl whirled around violently, purple eyes within the awning glared. "I'm fine."

The man turned towards the girl, his eyes pleading. "Just let me hire someone to look after you. Someone you can talk to. I don't like it when you lock yourself in your room for days on end. It worries me to think what you do in here…"

The girl raised on eyebrow as she smirked, amusement replacing the hate that was in her eyes. "Meditating and feeding the birds worry you?"

The man folded his arms, eyes becoming firm and angry. "Since the time you almost decapitated me with that sword of yours!"

"Which you had taken away. So you have nothing to worry about!"

He frowned, his eyes set in a dark scowl.

She sighed, throwing her hands up into the air. "Fine! If you won't leave me alone about it, I guess I'll have to get past my disfigurement and allow you to 'pamper' me. But it's only until you catch the assassin, then I'm on my own!"

The man nodded quickly as he stood up, a smile covering his face. "Good! I'm glad you agree! Now you'll have someone to talk to while I'm gone!"

The girl slumped. "Just tell me who it is..."

"Me?" asked Yazoo as he pointed to himself, his expression a mix of shock and confusion. "You want me?" _Since when did I qualify as the bodyguard type? I like killing things, not protecting them! How will I pull this off?_

Lord Kaori nodded curtly his expression reminding Yazoo of a military man's rather than a father's. _Maybe the_y_ go hand in hand? _"I want **you** to protect my daughter. Someone is plotting to take her life for God only knows what reason and you're the only qualified soldier available."

Yazoo scowled, not liking the situation he was being placed. _Loz! You idiot! Look what you got me into! Not only do i have to fix your mistake, but i'll have to do that while trying to convince this man that I'm not the culprit! _"What about Cloud? He's more qualified than me!"

Lord Kaori shook his head. "He would have been my first choice, but unfortunately he's on some other mission. He won't return in weeks to come and I need someone now."

Yazoo raised an eyebrow. _I don't know if i should take that as an insult or not... _"I'm sure you know about my past records. How do you know if I'm not the assassin you're looking for?" _Does he suspect me at all? Or is he really telling me the truth? Kadaj is better at this than I am…_

The elderly man smirked making Yazoo frown. "Well if you are, I'm afraid you're stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Yazoo leaned forward, looking comfortable. _I won't back down to this bastard! _"When do I begin?"

**Pretty please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back! I've been on writers block for a while... I hope you like this chapter! I tried to hurry up and finish it for you! I hope it's not too confusing... Anyway! Read and enjoy!**

Chapter Three

_Running, laughter…the feel of the grass against my skin as I ran through that meadow, the smell of the flowers lingered around us, the birds singing a sweet melody that harmonized well to her tune… her laughter… her smile… those eyes that could capture any heart… and she called for me-_

_"Niisan! Where are you going?" he whispered, catching hold of my hand. Cars surrounded us… I was no longer in that meadow… with her…_

_I turned toward the boy, his frail body several feet below me; his eyes so innocent… so much like hers… I smiled at the boy and kneeled down to his eye level, grabbing hold of his shoulders gently. "Can you keep a secret?" I whispered so softly._

_I didn't know if he could hear me above the drills of the machines, the engines were so loud, the grey buildings and dark atmosphere were sickening, confining… I couldn't stay long I had to see- "Her," I answered simply, a sly smile appearing on my lips. "I am going to see-"_

_A slap hit me, throwing me to the dirtied metal ground below. The child was gone, the general stood above me, his towering form invoking fear, his black cloak swishing in the wind and his long silver hair highlighted by the moon behind him. And he looked so much like me… Blood flowed down from my wrists, yet I did not feel the pain, all I could see was her screaming and crying form as they took me away, back to the labs in which I came from… my only mother…my only home… _

_I cried out as the whip made contact against my back, my hands tied in front of me as my brothers watched. **Punishment**, they said… **Mercy** I cried… but I had no voice then; the several tonics they made me drink made it so I could not speak. And the paleness of my skin was so unnatural; I thought for sure that I was dead. And yet… all I could see were those eyes…_

_So beautiful the color red, I'd love to smear it everywhere if it could rid me of this unending darkness, the unforgiving blackness that surrounds me. **Punishment**, they said. **Reunion**, they wanted. And I shall give them their reunion._

_Sephiroth… you hated me so, yet you allowed me to live. Why? Why couldn't you let me die that horrid night? Why am I like this?_

_**Because you are-**_

"Sir," said a voice.

Yazoo's eyes snapped open, becoming aware of the atmosphere around him. Blue surrounded him, the color of the seats he sat on. The drone of the machine filled his ears and he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head warily. _Highwind… I'm on a highwind_. Yazoo rubbed his temples, trying to focus on the matter at hand, ignoring the servant who stood by his side, fidgeting nervously. _Dreams again? Why do they still come even after that time I died? _He scowled at the servant who awoke him, enjoying the way he bowed his head in submission. _Dreams are nothing…_

"S-sir, we have r-reached the m-manor," stuttered the servant, keeping his gaze off the dark warrior.

Yazoo waved the servant away. "Fine," he mumbled as he looked out the window. A ghostly fog made up most of the landscape, hiding the land. Of what he could tell as the highwind circled the place, the manor was made out of grey marble and was at least three stories if not four. In various places where the fog did not cover, were splotches of green and a few trees and as they got closer he noticed a fountain in the front, covered with moss and not functioning. _Interesting… _

The highwind landed in front of the gate, made up of worn and rusted metal with vines growing up and around it. Yazoo stepped out of the highwind, his face coming into contact with the cool air and his boots meeting the mushy ground of moss. He looked up, immediately noticing the gigantic angel statues on either side of the gate, their faces chipped, their wings broken at the ends, little clumps of marble decorating the ground. Yazoo smirked as he stepped forward, chuckling as he went through the gates, noticing the broken angel statues that decorated the entrance to the manor and the overgrown grey weeds and plants, thorns covering the bushes. _No wonder Loz failed. Knowing him he probably would have run away from this place with his tail in between his legs…_

"Sir," a guard shouted as he saluted Yazoo, not looking him directly in the eyes. He wore a black uniform with a gun at his hilt. Several men around him wore the same, standing around and watching him with curious eyes. _Guards…_

"At ease," said Yazoo easily, used to the attention.

The guard nodded and relaxed a little. "I am to escort you to the lady immediately."

Yazoo raised an eyebrow. _Immediately?_

Yazoo followed the guard, feeling the stairs of the others on his back. _Idiots… they'll never know what hit them… _Yazoo looked up at the manor, taking in the faded windows and the numerous vines that grew up, leaves hiding the stone. And as he stared at one particular window he noticed the shadow of one dark figure.

She watched the highwind land, hearing its loud mechanic drum through the window's frame, last night's rain decorating the outside of it. Looking below, she watched the guards run out from the manor, preparing for the new arrival who was to be her companion. They loaded their guns, prepared for anything. His past was no secret. _Expect the unexpected… _

She watched as the man entered through the gates, looking around, taking in the atmosphere she was confined to due to that past. Her eyes took in his long silver hair, almost blue in fact. His dark cloak covered most of his body, his pale face the only thing visible beneath all that black.

She watched as the lead guard saluted the new guest. The man followed, the way he walked so brisk and soldier-like. And then he looked up… to her. Catching her eyes it seemed like through the faded panes of her window. _It is almost as if he can see me… _

She touched the window lightly, a single tear making its way down her cheek and to the wet floor of her room. A sob escaped her throat as she stared down at that man, knowing that face even though it was so far away from her. Remembering how those eyes had once looked at her, what color they were. And she sighed, trying to calm her racing heart.

_Why do I still feel so strongly for him? That man that I once knew… he doesn't even remember me. The time that we spent together is no more. It has been erased from time… it only lives on with me. _She stroked the window, watching as the silver haired man looked away and entered the manor.

"Yazoo…"

**The more reviews i get the less likely i'll have writers block!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had projects and finals going on and then a really bad case of writers block (i think i still have it). Anyway, i made this chapter as long as i possibly could and i hope to have chapter five up sometime in June. Sorry for the wait!**

Chapter Four

Yazoo walked through the hallways, ignoring the white feathers and green and silver leaves that littered the floor. Most of the windows were open, vines growing in through them freely, white blossoms blooming underneath the soft rays of the sun. His eyes focused ahead, ignoring the wide-eyed stares of the servant girls that he passed, dressed in dark blue uniforms and their hair up in a traditional Japanese bun.

The guard growled and cast dark glares in the girls' direction, sending a few of them scattering or into hiding. Yazoo sighed when the guard came to a halt after a girl dropped a small platter of silver tea cups upon sight of the dark soldier. The girl hurriedly bent down to clean up her mess as the guard walked towards her predatorily.

"Hey!" shouted the guard angrily as he grabbed the girl roughly by the arm and yanked her to his eye level. The girl gasped as she turned away, her fear and pain evident as she cried out and tightly closed her eyes, tears slowly making their way down her ashen cheeks. "Stop staring and keep walking! And that goes for the rest of you, too!"

The women who had stopped to watch the scene quickly carried on with their duties as the guard dropped the servant to the stone floor. "Y-yes, s-sir," said the girl as she quickly came to her feet and bowed.

"Let's continue on," said the guard as he swiftly turned around.

Yazoo watched the girl pick up the remaining silver cups, her hands moved fast, yet careful to not prick her nimble fingers on the broken glass. He studied her as she silently cried. Her hair was dark and her skin so white she might as well have been a ghost. Her lips were chapped and just as pale and her body was so thin and frail he could probably break her into two within seconds. And as he stared at her hands, he noticed scars across her palms and cuts and slashes going up her arms and under her sleeves.

Before he could question her she quickly stood up with the platter in her hands and ran off, tears still streaming down her face. The guard turned around when he noticed that Yazoo wasn't following. He crossed his arms as he called, "The lady doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Yazoo nodded and turned around, dismissing the servant girl and her strange cuts from his mind. _I must complete my mission…_

"Damn women," muttered the guard as he led Yazoo down the corridor. "Making a mess of things… I don't know why the lady keeps them around when she doesn't even need them. They're only good for one thing, you know?"

Yazoo's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

The guard glanced over at Yazoo, taking in his long hair and his tight leather outfit, even his graceful movement as the handsome silver haired man walked down the passage. He furrowed his eyebrows as he turned away. "…Or maybe not…" the guard muttered as he tried to cover the blush staining his cheeks.

Yazoo slumped at the guard's words, recalling what Loz had said at the club just last week before he got into this mess.

_**I always wondered if you were gay…**_

_Just because I haven't been with anyone for a while doesn't mean anything! _Thought Yazoo as he silently fumed. _I've just been… busy! But as soon as this mess is fixed, done, and over with I'll… I'll.. _Yazoo suddenly stopped as he and the guard came to a big chamber door. In the middle of the door was an angel carved into the white wood and surrounding it were flowers and vines growing up from the cracks of the floors and wood.

Yazoo grimaced as he stared at all of the flowers, taking in their sweet, yet distasteful smell. _I'll make sure to kill these as well…_

"The lady awaits you behind these doors," the guard announced.

Yazoo stared down at the soldier giving no answer, but waiting for the idiot to leave. The guard just stood there, his mouth open, trying to say something as he stared into Yazoo's mako green eyes, but nothing came out. He gaped at Yazoo, never realizing how fierce his green eyes were and how ashen his face was. _Perhaps I can pass as I ghost, too?_

Yazoo scowled down at the soldier, growing annoyed by the guard's presence. "What?" asked Yazoo harshly.

The guard sighed, moving his gaze down to the floor for a brief moment then looked back up at Yazoo and hesitantly smirked. "Don't look behind the veil. You may not like what you see." The guard then left, leaving Yazoo with a mild head ache and a growing temper.

"Maybe I should kill him, too while I'm at it," Yazoo muttered to himself as he mentally added the soldier to his growing list of things to kill.

Yazoo reached for the handle, about ready to storm into the flower infested room, but stopped himself as he heard the soft voice of a girl singing. His eyes furrowed as his mind began to recognize the sad tune. The tune he heard when the nightmares began to take over his slumber. Yazoo quickly knocked on the door, dismissing the tune as a figment of his imagination.

"Come in," said the tune's voice as the door opened eerily.

Yazoo hesitated at first, but walked in, the door closing behind him. The sight that greeted him was both beautiful and appalling. The ground was made of marble with vines growing up from the cracks and from the window to the walls and floor, white flowers blooming from each. On the ceiling were vines and flowers dangling, almost touching the floor with little bird nests clinging to the corners of the walls.

In the middle of the vastly large chamber was a cracked water fountain, fully functioning with a beautiful stone angel in the middle that spilled out water from her broken hands. The stone eyes were downcast with her marble hair covering one side of her face. Her stone wings were spread out as if she were to fly soon. The detail on each feather was extravagant. The mourning look on her face seemed almost real.

Water flowed freely from the fountain towards the furniture within the large chamber. Birds came in from the French window, bathing in the water and leaving traces of feathers on the leafy ground. Pieces of pottery littered the floors and near the window and fountain there were tipped over pots with dirt scattered everywhere.

To his right, there was another door, with vines just barely covering it. And to his left were white oak dressers, pictures covered the tops of them while flowers grew up the sides. The canopy bed, a combination of green curtains and tan, white, and green blankets and pillows, sat across from the dressers, a night stand with a fairy lamp next to it.

Next to the bed a traditional Japanese table made of jade stood across from the window with two tan pillows on either side. On the table were two blue tea cups with a little matching tea pot in the middle. As Yazoo walked closer his eyes widened.

_Blood._

_All over the table._

_Screams. She was being pulled away. Her arms were bleeding. Blood was smeared on that delicate face of hers. He held onto her, not wanting to let her go. Her eyes… she was crying… he could see her fear. The white dress she wore was in tatters. It was so beautiful once… _

"_Don't leave me!" she screamed, her voice desperate as she clung to my hand. _

_Feathers…_

_flew everywhere… _

_black feathers like midnight. _

"_I don't want to be alone," she cried._

"_I won't leave you!" he yelled, not letting go of her frail hand, even though the pain in his head was becoming unbearable._

Yazoo shook his head, clearing away those memories and the pain they brought with them. His gloved hand touched the table softly, gazing down at the dried blood smeared across the beautiful table.

_And I am never able to see her face…_

The voice began singing again. The same tune from before. Yazoo slowly turned around, finding a frail ashen hand protruding from the jade-colored awning. A robin lay in her hand, listening to her soft tune as she sang and gently stroked its feathers. Yazoo walked toward her, stopping when he felt an unusual crunch underneath his combat boots. Looking down he found a decapitated blue jay, dried blood smearing the ground around it.

The girl chuckled, making Yazoo look up. The robin flew away, past him and out the window towards the sun's rays. He walked slowly towards the canopy bed. Behind the awning there was a movement of pillows and blankets. Long black hair spilled out to the floor.

"Yazoo," she said, her voice soft and musical, filled with excitement and girlish happiness, like an enchantress. "It is so nice to see you again."

Yazoo didn't reply, his head ache growing at the way she addressed him. As if they were former friends. He didn't make any movement to say anything, no emotion covered his face as he stared down at the image through the curtain that he supposed was her. The curtain wasn't as sheer as expected it to be. Yazoo couldn't make out her face as he stared through, but then again he didn't try. The only thing he could make out through the awning was her long black hair and the white robes she wore that fell over the bed. But he was only here for one thing and knowing whether she was attractive or not wasn't important.

Yazoo clamped his hands behind his back and stared at the figure on the bed, waiting for her to dismiss him or give him orders. The figure sighed as she cocked her head. "Your hair is so much longer. It's so beautiful, Yazoo. Like starlight. May I… touch it?"

Yazoo raised an eyebrow, but leaned forward anyway. Her hand reached out, her fingernails long and sharp, almost like talons. Dried blood covered them. _Was the blood on the table hers? _Yazoo wondered as he stared at the figure who continued to pet his hair, feeling almost as if he were some sort of dog or cat.

Her hand moved towards his cheek, caressing the smooth skin there. She then moved to his brow, and afterwards down to his pale lips, her hands memorizing every contour of his handsome face, and sending chills down his spine. Her hands pushed away his bangs, revealing a scar. "Do you remember where you got this scar?" she asked, her voice both quizzical and sad.

Yazoo said nothing, not responding to the girl. _Silent is the soldier way. _She sighed as she pulled away and her figure sat up straight. "As you may already know, my name is Riku Kaori," she said, sounding very sophisticated and cold, "and I am the daughter of Lord Kyonkichi Kaori. I am very… ill and so I'm not allowed to leave the boundaries of my chamber. You are to protect me from danger and any other harm that may come to me. I'm sure this isn't news to you." She sighed as she flipped her hair away from her vision, Yazoo supposed as he watched her through the awning. "I wake up at seven every morning and go to bed at nine every night. My maids come in to serve me at 7:30 in the morning, noon, two in the afternoon, and then again at 8:30. At those times you need to be out of my room until my servants invite you back in."

Yazoo cocked his head. _Why? _He wanted to ask, but he refused to give in to his desires.

"I'm… I'm very ill," she said softly, sadly, losing her sophisticated demeanor. "Very few get to see my body, because it's so… so… different. That's why you can never look behind the awning, Yazoo. I don't want you to!" she shouted, her voice suddenly becoming violent. "No one, but my servants can! Especially at night. When the clock strikes nine at night, I want you out of my room. No exceptions. Because… because if you are here… I do not know what could happen. Do you understand what I ask of you?"

Yazoo nodded bluntly. _Precisely…_

"Alright, you may leave now. Ask one of the guards to show you where the kitchen is. After that, seek out Yuri. She's the head of all the servants in this household. Breakfast is served at 8:00 in the morning, luncheon at noon, and dinner at 8:30. Then I have my afternoon tea at 2:00. Before I am to eat or drink, you are to test to see if anything has been poisoned. You are also to make sure that I'm receiving the right medication at the right times. Yuri will give you the details. Understood?"

Yazoo nodded once again. _It should be easy to kill you, then…_

"… And… the servant girls… don't harass them. They already get enough from the guards. I'd appreciate it if… you protected them, as well."

Yazoo nodded. _I shall protect them the same way I will protect you…_

_With blood decorated the walls of your so called solace…_

"Good… than you may leave…"

Yazoo bowed, his bangs falling over his line of vision from this movement. He then swiftly turned and walked towards the door, ignoring the crunches of leaves and vines and the splashes of the water. As his hand came to the door, Riku began to sing the same tune. It took all his strength to not turn around and confront her about the tune. He did not need to know.

_Because… knowing the whereabouts of that tune will make me remember a time that I was free from blood…_

Yazoo closed the door softly behind him and went in search for a guard to show him to the kitchen. _This won't be hard at all…_

_

* * *

_

_I feel my finger nails tear at my body, scratching up and down the once soft and unmarred flesh. My body is nothing but trash waiting to be tossed, to be drowned out in the sea we once kissed at; that time so long ago when we were so naïve… so innocent. When no one could touch us, harm us the way they did that day so long ago, when I was pulled away from you to be locked in this chamber that they call "solace"._

_I sing the song we once knew… the song we sang together as we hid from them. The song you made up for me in the meadow of flowers. The song you sang for me when I was near death. And you do not remember it._

_What did they do to you, that time so long ago? Did they beat you into submission? Torture you to the point that you denied all ties to me? Did you find someone new? Someone better and more experienced? Someone far more attractive than me? Or was it your brother who made you forget me?_

_I sing my song for you, Yazoo, in the hopes that you'd remember. And even though you do not remember, I am still glad that I am able to see you again. Even if it means my death…_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and i'll try to have chapter five up as soon as possible! Ja!**


End file.
